


5 Times Sherlock Was Mistaken for Rosie’s Father (+1 time it wasn’t a mistake)

by cajungirlkye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/cajungirlkye
Summary: What it says on the tin.I needed some fluffy Parent!lock after the travesty that was TFP. Tried to get this posted yesterday but failed. Not Beta'ed or Britpicked and written on my phone, so I'll come back & edit if need be.





	

1\. “Aww, your daughter is so adorable. You must be so proud,” the checkout clerk at Tesco said.

“Actually,” Sherlock said, “she’s not my dau-“

“Thank you,” John said, coming up from behind Sherlock with the bag of crisps he had gone back to get. “We are.”

2\. “What a sweet little girl!” The lady in the park cooed at a sleeping Rosie in her pram as Sherlock & John strolled her around. “Your daddies are going to have to fight the boys off when you’re older, aren’t they?”

"Actually, she’s not my –“ Sherlock began before John cut him off.

“Thank you. We’re rather proud of her.”

3\. “Well hello, sweetie!” the storytime librarian greeted Rosie as she burbled happily in Sherlock’s arms. “Daddy brought you to hear a story today?”

“Actually, she’s not –“ Sherlock tried.

“Ahh. Here we are,” John said, coming up with her backpack. “Just in case she needs a changing while we’re here.”

Sherlock sighed.

4\. The new receptionist at NSY tickled Rosie under her chin as Sherlock & John finished signing paperwork. ”Aren’t you just the cutest? Your daddies must spoil you rotten.”

Sherlock grumbled under his breath. “Actually, she –“

“Has us both wrapped around her little finger, don’t you, sweetie?” John said, zipping Rosie’s jacket and ushering Sherlock out of the building.

5\. Sherlock was babysitting Rosie while John was at work. He walked into the living room where Rosie had just woken up from a nap in her travel crib and picked her up. “Hello, my sweet girl,” he said softly.

Rosie beamed at him. “Papa.”

Sherlock swallowed. “No, sweetie. I’m not Papa.” He sighed sadly. “As much as I’d love to, I’ll never be your Papa.”

"And why not?”

Sherlock whirled around with Rosie in his arms. “John!”

John was standing in the entrance of 221 B, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He pushed off of the door frame and made his way toward Sherlock & Rosie.

He took Rosie from Sherlock & asked, “how was your day, my darling?”

Rosie whined and reached for Sherlock. “Papa!”

“John, I swear I didn’t teach her that –“

John smiled. “Why can’t you be another father to her? People already think she’s your daughter, you dote on her, and she clearly loves you.” He cleared his throat. “We… we both do. In fact… Sherlock, there’s something I need to say. I’ve meant to say it for a very long time but circumstances never were right, but if I don’t say it now I’ll live to regret it for the rest of my life.” He sighed and steeled himself. “I’m in love with you.”

Sherlock’s brain suddenly went offline. _Rebooting_ … When he came to he noticed John had put Rosie in her playpen with some toys and was patiently waiting for him to finish processing this new information. He cocked his head to the side. “You’re in love… with me?”

"Yes, Sherlock. I love you. I always have, I think. With everything that’s happened lately, with Mary dying…. I realized that life is too short to keep things bottled up. I understand if you don’t feel the same - you’re married to your work, and it’s all fine- _mmph_.”

Before Sherlock had even realized what he was doing, he had closed what little distance was between them and brought his lips to John’s. He would vehemently deny it later, but he made an almost-purring noise when John’s arms wrapped around him and his mouth opened beneath Sherlock’s own.

When they stopped for air, John nuzzled into Sherlock’s shoulder. “By the way… _I_ taught her to call you Papa."

The adoption papers were slid under the door of 221B an hour later.

\+ 1 time it wasn’t a mistake

1. _1 year later…_

“You must be Rosie’s father,” Rosie’s preschool teacher said to Sherlock as Rosie ran to him and leapt into his arms. “I’m Ms. Ashford.”

“Actually,” Sherlock replied with a smile, the titanium wedding ring on his left hand gleaming in the light as he shifted Rosie to one hip & shook Ms. Ashford’s hand, “I am.”


End file.
